I'll be There for You
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Even as a nurse, many things are still remain out of your control and in spite of your best efforts, some things just can't be prevented, Elli realizes this and knows there is only one thing she can do... stay close and be there for his final moments.


_**A/N:**_ _This story was inspired by events that took place in the M*A*S*H episode, "Hey, Look Me Over"_. _Give it a watch, it's a powerful episode! And before you ask, this is NOT a crossover! Simply something that inspired me. So I thought I could incorporate that inspiration into a Harvest Moon story, nothing more. _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Harvest Moon world. _

_**I'll be There for You**_

It was quiet in the Mineral Town clinic, just as it was almost every day of the week. The only excitement came when Jeff had one of his anxiety attacks that sent rushing into the medical facility certain that he was going to die. Naturally Trent took care of him, giving the hyperventilating shopkeeper an "anxiety pill" to help ease his tension. Of course Elli knew that the magic elixir was nothing more than a simple sugar tablet. But it seemed to work and the doctor's secret was safe with her!

Elli sighed softly as she pushed herself back from her place at the reception desk. She sighed again as she adjusted the stack of informational pamphlets that lined the corner of the desk. Looking up at the ticking clock on the wall, she was about to go and make herself a cup of tea when the door burst open. What happened next would forever change the young nurse!

"Trent… Elli, hurry up and get over here! I need your help… now!" a male voice cried out in desperation.

Standing in the doorway was the town's carpenter Gotz, but that wasn't what caused Elli to gasp and quickly raise her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream. No, that was caused by what the burly man was or better who he was cradling in his muscular arms. The bleeding heap of a man, a man Elli knew all too well.

Trent rushed out of his office and over to where the carpenter was standing. A quick assessment of his soon to be patient told him that if he was to have any chance at saving him, time was of the essence! As they moved towards the nearest examination room, Trent gave the large man a curious look. "Gotz, what happened? How did he get this badly injured?"

"I was over at his farm to do some repairs on the roof of his barn." Gotz began as he placed the injured farmer onto the white sheets of the examination table. "Crazy fool said he wanted to help and the next thing I know he's following me up the ladder! I told him to get down… that it was too dangerous for him to be up there, but he didn't listen! Next thing I know I hear him scream! I looked over and he was gone…"

_**XOXOXO**_

It had been too many hours to count, and Trent felt numb and completely exhausted. He sighed softly and shook his head as he rose to his feet. As much as he wanted to deny the facts, he could tell that Jack wasn't faring any better now than when he had last he checked on him an hour ago. In fact, his condition seemed to be in a steady rate of decline. He turned his gaze to the brunette nurse beside him and shook his head once more.

"He's not going to make it and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it," he whispered in a tone of obvious frustration. "The best course of action we can take now is to keep him as comfortable as possible and wait. What happens next is in the hands of the Goddess." He paused for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts before continuing. Both he and Elli had spent a lot of time and effort on trying to save the young farmer's life. And now all they could do was watch helplessly as his life slipped away. "I'm sorry, Elli," he whispered softly. "I know he was a friend of yours."

Elli was speechless when she heard her friend's prognosis. Looking into the medical professional's eyes, she could see that it bothered Trent greatly to say such things. As a doctor, he prided himself on saving the lives of others and it was always painful when he knew he would lose a life.

For his nurse however, it was much worse. She had only known Jack for a short time, befriending him shortly after his arrival in Mineral Town. But even in that relatively short time she knew that they became good friends. She tried not to think about the fact that she was about to lose a new friend so soon… it was almost more than she could stand.

"I'm sorry, Elli," Trent apologized again. The sound of his voice brought the nurse back out of the depths of her thoughts. "I wish that there was more that I could have done more for him. But those injuries to his head were just to severe. Please remain here; I'm going to get Carter so he can be here to administer the last rites…"

_**XOXOXO**_

After being informed of what was happening at the clinic, Carter had quickly made his way to the town's medical facility. He opened the door and walked inside. Quietly he walked over to the entrance of the exam room that contained the mortally injured farmer. He was about to enter the room when he noticed that Elli was sitting beside him. He wanted to move closer, but he didn't dare.

The brown haired girl was holding on to the young man's hand. "I'm here Jack," she spoke softly. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

The words she spoke seemed to be a great comfort to the young brown haired farmer, who returned the nurse's kindness with a weakened smile. "Don't let me go, Elli… please."

"I won't," she assured him in a calm and gentle voice. "I'll be right here for you. And when you get better, I'll make us a nice picnic lunch that we can have up on Mother's Hill." She caressed his hand tenderly. "I'll even make my special fried chicken for you."

"And a peach pie just like the last time?" he asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"Of course Jack, anything you want!" She tightened her grasp on her friend's hand. She fought hard to suppress the overwhelming sadness that was beginning to fill her. Hot salty tears welled in her chocolate brown eyes and blurred her vision. His hand seemed to be growing colder with each and every passing moment. Silently she cursed her medical knowledge, she knew what it meant, but didn't want to believe it. More warm tears stung her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Jack. I know… I know it was only for a short time… but I want you to know that during that time I did grow rather fond of you… you know? "She sighed softly and looked down at Jack's smile, still in place, but for how much longer?

"Elli, I… I…" With that, his breath escaped his lips for the last time.

"Jack… Jack?" Elli could feel her voice cracking as she realized what had just happened before her eyes. But there was nothing that she could do about it. She was so focused on what was happening that she didn't even hear the Priest approach from behind.

Watching the young nurse, he could tell that Elli was a kind and compassionate woman. Even though the young farmer had only recently entered their lives and in all likelihood she'd barely even got to properly know him, there she was, remaining at Jack's side providing care and compassion until the very end.

Silently the Priest stepped over to the bed and completed his religious duties, freeing the young farmer's soul to ascend to the Goddess' heavenly kingdom.

Elli looked up at the Priest, her eyes filled with fresh tears. Silently she placed Jack's hand onto his chest and stood up. She turned towards Carter and Trent and after a moment to compose herself she spoke. "I'll write his family and tell them what happened."

Carter nodded. "Thank you Elli, that's very kind of you." He gave the nurse a friendly smile and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And thank you for staying by Jack's side. I'm sure that helped him in his final moments."

The nurse was a little surprised by the man's response, but nodded her head. She figured it was the least she could do for him. With that, Elli walked out of the exam room and out of the clinic.

The chilly night air wafted through her hair as she stood outside in the dim light of the moon. As a nurse she had faced death before. She had been there when Lillia passed away and even her own Grandmother, yet this time it was different and she couldn't explain just why she felt the way she did. Looking up at the star filled night sky she felt herself smile. She knew that Jack was with the Goddess, free from the pain that he had suffered. She felt glad that she could be there for him in the end.


End file.
